¿Qué diría Freud?
by Insomnio
Summary: Bueno, al menos lo ha intentado. De todos modos, la estúpida conjetura de Zabini no es cierta. Draco Malfoy no está obsesionado con Harry Potter... Reto temático de septiembre, para el foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black


¡Hola a todo el mundo!

Aquí con otro reto, un poco de fiebre, y la sensación de que hoy puedo hacer chistes graciosos que, espero, se me pasará en un rato. Sin más preámbulos, y tras suplicar que nadie me envíe a la hoguera por esto...

**Disclaimer **Nada de esto me pertenece. Bueno, los sueños de Draco un poco. (?) Este fic participa en el reto temático de septiembre del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_._

* * *

_"En todo ser humano hay deseos que no querría comunicar a otros, y deseos que no quiere confesarse a sí mismo."_

_-Sigmund Freud-_

-¡No es cierto! – el grito de Draco retumba por toda la habitación, rompiendo el silencio que acababa de instalarse hace unos segundos escasos.

-¿Ah, no? - la voz insidiosa de Blaise Zabini está cargada de condescendencia.

El pelo rubio de la nuca de Draco se eriza, sus puños se tensan, y los ojos grises se convierten en dos finas rendijas que fulminan a su interlocutor. Por el contrario, Blaise muestra una sonrisa de Gato Cheshire, con una postura relajada y un brillo de diversión en la mirada. A un lado de Draco, y para ayudar a su amigo, Gregory también lanza una mirada asesina a Blaise. O lo que parece una mirada asesina, nadie tiene claro si pretende intimidar o es que tiene ganas de ir al baño.

Subidas a la cama de Blaise, y agarradas por el brazo como dos siamesas, Pansy y Daphne esperan la llegada de la réplica de Draco. La primera, con una cierta ansiedad en sus ojos oscuros, la segunda, con indiferencia no del todo bien disimulada. Vincent directamente pasa del tema, sumergido en la lectura de un comic. Draco es consciente de que tiene que decir algo (y tiene que hacerlo ya) porque cada segundo de silencio supone que pierda más y más credibilidad. Y no es que tenga mucha, la verdad. De modo que sin pensarlo, da una respuesta llena de convicción, escupe un argumento irrefutable...

-¡No!

Bueno, al menos lo ha intentado. De todos modos, la estúpida conjetura de Zabini no es cierta. Draco Malfoy no está obsesionado con Harry Potter. En serio, no. ¿Cómo podría alguien obsesionarse con un intento de héroe más bien mediocre? Para que lo sepáis, Draco está demasiado enamorado de si mismo como para obsesionarse con nadie.

-¿Ah, no? – repite Blaise.

Y el muy cabrón, a pesar de que está siendo más infantil que un niño de seis años repitiendo la misma cuestión por segunda vez consecutiva, lleva las de ganar. Pansy aprieta los labios y mira fijamente a Draco, transmitiéndole su apoyo incondicional. Draco podría repetir su respuesta anterior, sin embargo... si a la primera, cuando nadie se lo esperaba, no ha funcionado, no va a funcionar por mucho que repita "no" como Granger repite las respuestas de un examen tres horas después de haberlo acabado.

-¡Joder, que no, no estoy obsesionado con Potter! Y no sé de dónde sacas esa estupidez.

¡Ahora! Ahora sí que ha utilizado la oratoria mejor que un orador griego. Muérete de envidia, Lisias. Draco sonríe, triunfal, y Pansy emite un gorjeo zalamero. Blaise alza una ceja, de modo inquisitivo. Si le cree, no da señales de ello.

-No sé... te pasaste todo el primer curso que si "Potter, esto", "Potter lo otro". Con el asunto del heredero de Slytherin, en segundo seguiste con la misma canción, sería difícil olvidar las noches sin dormir debidas a Black y lo que Potter quería hacer al respecto... - Blaise va alzando un dedo ante cada argumento. Finge pensárselo, aunque no tarda en volver a hablar - No querrás que hable del torneo de los tres magos, todos sabemos que aún conservas los recortes del periódico referidos a él... ¡No te ruborices, hombre! Si nosotros te entendemos. Yo también creo que Potter tiene su morbo, con ese aire de niño ingenuo... y esas gafas torcidas...

Daphne asiente, Pansy se queda muda, Vincent deja de pasar de todo para desternillarse (nadie sabe si del comic o de la veracidad de las palabras de Blaise, vete tú a saber). La cara de Gregory ha perdido todo el color. La de Draco, en cambio, es un poema.

-¡Porque le odio! ¡Me rechazó! Prefirió a la comadreja y a la sangre sucia antes que...

-¿Ves? ¿Admites ya que estás obsesionado? Un rechazo siempre es duro – Blaise habla con ligereza. Muchas (y muchos) están de acuerdo de que es guapo a rabiar, e incluso probablemente el tío más bueno del colegio ahora que Diggory no le hace la competencia. Sobra decir que no ha recibido ni un solo rechazo en toda su vida – pero, en serio, Malfoy, supéralo.

-¡Te digo que no...!

Maldito Zabini... con un gruñido gutural, Draco se dispone a pasar al plan B -convencer a su credo a todo aquél que dude de su heterosexualidad y de su rencor hacía Harry Potter mediante la violencia- y está a punto de echarse encima de Blaise para empezar a limpiar su honor a puñetazos cuando una voz calmada llega hasta ellos desde la puerta.

-Entonces ¿por qué no lo demuestras?

Cinco rostros llenos de curiosidad y uno lleno de indignación se giran al mismo tiempo hacía Theodore Nott, quién a su vez les observa impasible desde la puerta. Draco suelta un bufido, Pansy contiene el aliento, y Blaise reprime una carcajada. El silencio que va de la mano tras esa sugerencia es tal, que Draco puede escuchar el sonido de los engranajes mentales de Gregory mientras intenta seguir el hilo de la conversación.

-Lo haré – exclama, finalmente, usando el tono arrogante especial para situaciones que se descontrolan (con el sello de la casa Malfoy). Se levanta, lleno de dignidad, dispuesto a hacer lo que haga falta para demostrar que a él, Potter ni le va ni le viene, que su odio es perfectamente racional y que se quedó a solas con él en el vagón del tren con la honorable intención de darle una paliza y no otra cosa (como algunos sugieren)

Sale de la habitación de forma airosa, dando un fuerte portazo que acalle cualquier interrogativa. A pesar de todo, la aguda voz de Pansy se filtra tras la madera.

-¿Cómo piensa hacerlo?

...

Media hora más tarde, Draco está en el campo de quidditch, con la escoba en la mano, los instintos asesinos a la altura de la puñetera snitch (lleva tanto rato sin verla que ya le trae sin cuidado encontrarla) y el estado de animo por los suelos.

Tiene algo que demostrar, y lo único que se le ocurre es usar la escoba para... no, espera. Mejor no, seguro que eso daría lugar a más rumores indeseados.

Está dispuesto a marcharse, y mandar todo a la mierda (la snitch, las demostraciones de su perfecto estado de salud mental, a Zabini –especialmente a Zabini-) cuando el causante de todos sus males aparece. Draco se queda mudo, y maldice la suerte que parece volverse contra él una y otra vez... Potter repara en que está allí, y frunce el ceño. Draco se estira, alcanzando toda su estatura, y le dedica una mirada asesina. Porque sí, porque puede. Y porque es Potter y se lo merece.

-El día de entrenamiento de Slytherin son los martes – declara Harry, con extrañeza. Lo raro es que Malfoy esté solo. – Hoy es lunes - puntualiza, como si Draco fuera a volatilizarse ante esa palabra, cual bruja del Oeste ante un cubo de agua.

-¿Y qué?

-Los lunes, entrena Gryffindor. No deberías estar aquí.

-"No deberías estar aquí" ¿Ese tono de sabelotodo lo has aprendido sólo o se te ha pegado de tanto escuchar a la sangre sucia?

Los ojos verdes de Harry Potter se encienden. Draco siente un pinchazo en el costado, y ganas de abofetearse cuando piensa que las miradas iracundas le sientan muy bien a Potter. Por el amor de Merlín, es Potter.

-¡Retira lo que has dicho! – espeta Harry, indispuesto a tolerar insultos hacía su mejor amiga.

-¿O qué harás? ¿Se lo dirás a mi madre? ¿Me lanzarás una maldición? ¡Ah, no! San Potter es demasiado bueno para lanzar maldiciones. ¿Llamarás a tu novia para que me la lance ella?

Harry suelta un gruñido y saca la varita. Tiene un cierto aire de tipo duro, como los tíos de los comics de Vincent. Sin embargo, hace falta más que eso para intimidar a Draco Malfoy, quién a su vez saca la varita. La adrenalina recorre sus venas, el corazón le palpita a mayor velocidad...

-Malfoy...

La amenaza no llega a ser pronunciada, porque el resto del equipo de Gryffindor llega, y como todo el mundo sabe, si te metes con uno –especialmente con el capitán- te metes con todos. Draco decide que es buen momento para darse las del buitre, y se marcha, con el mismo problema de hace un rato, y la sensación de que a esa discusión le ha faltado algo.

...

_-Malfoy..._

_Los ojos verdes de Harry Potter brillan por la ira. Y sus abdominales brillan al sol de marzo. Draco no sabe qué hace Harry sin camiseta, porque hace frío, ni porque le sientan tan bien esos pantalones tan ajustados que no recuerda que formen parte del uniforme deportivo. Pero sabe que no le importa. Y que debería estar cabreadísimo, porque como no lo mate ahí y ahora, cuando vuelva a su sala común va a ser el hazmerreir de Slytherin._

_-¿Qué? – responde, con un tono seco. Va a retarle a un duelo. Va a derrotarle de forma humillante. Y así, podrá perdonarle todos esos años de una humillación tras otra. Incluso podrá perdonarle por el asunto del castigo en el bosque, en primero._

_-¡Bésame, bandido!_

_Draco se atraganta con la respuesta seca que no había pensado todavía. Potter sonríe y se acerca a él, con una sonrisa que debería ser declarada ilegal. Espera...¿eso tiene sentido? Draco está confuso, pero al mismo tiempo, está convencido de que no, no tiene sentido. Harry sujeta su brazo, y tira de Draco hacía él. ¡Alto ahí! Eso no estaba en el guion. Indignado ante esa manera de distraerle de sus bélicas intenciones alza la varita... y se lo piensa mejor. ¡Que budglers! Ya pelearán después. Así pues, Draco lanza lejos su varita. Ahora, tiene cosas mejores que hacer_

_Ahora va a comprobar si ese estomago es tan duro bajo sus manos como parece a simple vista, va a arrojar a Potter sobre la hierba y va a hacerle tantas cosas y tan indecentes que no va a poder sentarse en una semana. Estrella su boca contra la del buscador estrella del equipo de los leones, y enreda su lengua mientras le aprieta contra él, pasando su mano por el..._

...

-JAJAJAJAJAJA ¡el firme y sensual trasero de Potter! ¡El-firme-y-sensual-trasero-de-Potter!

Las graves carcajadas resuenan por toda la habitación. Draco abre los ojos, alarmado, y se enreda entre las sábanas, que están a la altura de sus tobillos. Medio dormido todavía, trata de enfocar al energúmeno que se ríe como un desquiciado, atragantándose con sus propias carcajadas. Es Zabini.

A lo lejos, un reloj marca las tres. De la madrugada.

-¡Joder, Zabini! ¿Te parecen horas de gritar, gilipollas? – masculla, irritado. Draco Malfoy nunca ha tenido un buen despertar.

-Lo siento Malfoy ¿Te he interrumpido tu tórrido y pasional sueño con el firme y sensual trasero de Potter? – pregunta Blaise, con malicia.

Draco se incorpora, y el sueño que sentía desaparece de un plumazo. Por su mente pasan un par de escenas de lo que estaba soñando, más bien gráficas que...ouh, no. El rubio palidece, al comprender lo que estaba soñando. Y que al parecer, lo ha hecho en voz alta. Se ruborizaría, si no tuviera la sensación de que no le queda sangre en el cuerpo. Con cierto temor, examina las caras de sus compañeros.

Blaise sonríe como el gato que se ha comido el platito de crema.

Theodore le observa con una expresión indescifrable.

Vincent le mira, horrorizado.

Gregory es tan solo un bulto entre las mantas y ronca como si no quedara mundo.

(Draco simplemente quiere morirse. Aquí y ahora.)

-Yo no estaba soñando con...- la mentira se le atasca en la boca. Theodore suelta un bufido, Vincent parece al borde del llanto, y Blaise está tan feliz como si fuera el día de su cumpleaños. Gregory sigue amenizando la velada con sus ronquidos, y no es ni de lejos la banda sonora melodramática que ese momento exige. – Vale sí. ¡Pero es por tu culpa! Si no hubieras empezado con esa mariconada de la obsesión con Potter yo...

-Lo siento, Malfoy. No es mi culpa que estés obsesionado con Harry Potter.

- ¡No estoy obsesionado con Harry Potter!

-No sé yo si Freud diría lo mismo...

El alarido que pega Draco hace que algunas lechuzas alcen el vuelo en la distancia.


End file.
